


Being Besties With Malia

by sirenbarnes



Series: Teen Wolf Headcanons & Preferences [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, Protectiveness, Teen Wolf Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Being Besties With Malia

 

  


 

>  

* * *

  * Whenever Malia gets into a disagreement with someone she expects you to be on her side.Which you are.
  * Ranting to you.
  * both of you hating maths(unless you like maths).
  * Getting jealous whenever you talk to someone.
  * Being extremely overprotective of you.  ~~She’s almost like a helicopter mum.~~
  * Threatening every boy/girl you date. 
  * Sensing when you are sad or mad.
  * Comforting you.
  * Cuddling .
  * Going to driving classes together.
  * Deep conversations.
  * Being there for each other.
  * Studying together.
  * Spending your weekends together.
  * Friday movie nights.
  * Sleepovers.
  * Helping her on the full moon.




End file.
